


petals in my lungs, flowers in my grave

by crxzy_duxl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crxzy_duxl/pseuds/crxzy_duxl
Summary: Aphelios liked flowers.It bites back at him in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Ezreal/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. lonely moon

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read. first time making fics. i suck at this. hope u enjoy this trash work.
> 
> pretty short or pretty long- depending on my mood. meant to be a oneshot but I got lazy so I'll just do it by parts

Aphelios was always lonely.

He knew that fact very well, ever since he was the age of four. He watched other kids have fun, chasing each other in what was probably the 10th round of tag for the day. He watched them laugh, roll on the ground, catch their breaths, and their suppressed giggles as they hid from their fellow friends. He would hear their laughs finally break out, with some pouting and some very joyful as they lasted almost the whole game.

He watched them make flower crowns, throw coins into the wishing fountain, whisper a secret wish which probably had something to do with their dreams or their childhood crushes, or something more than that.

He saw them talk with each other, smiles filling their faces as they made bonds, hanging out with their games pulled out, and just having fun with each other.

Not Aphelios.

He was lonely, and he always would be.

He was the outcast. The kid to avoid. The quiet kid who was a pushover. Scared, and weak. Unable to defend himself from the bullying of his peers. The void in his heart spiraled deeper as he was separated from his sister.

His voice would crack every time he spoke. Like ghost hands that would tighten around his throat every time he tried to speak. The pain was immeasurable and he could barely get out a single squeak. The anxiety in his mind would only do nothing but worsen the pain.

Aphelios found himself going mute.

The other kids, obviously, made fun of him.

He knew why. He knew he wasn’t like them. He wasn’t meant to be with them, playing tag or sharing games with them. He didn’t deserve the treatment, he was a freak and he wasn’t normal. He could never be liked, no matter what he did. No matter what he changed in himself.

And he only did nothing but wallow in self-pity for how absolutely pathetic he was.

But then, he saw a blob of magenta hair. His figure literally towered over him and he looked oddly threatening, but for some reason- he didn’t feel in danger.

If he was being honest, for the first time in forever-

He felt warm around somebody else’s presence.


	2. some doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always thoughts that plague you at the back of your mind.
> 
> But sometimes- all it takes is a few words to be reassured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being short- the following chapters will be longer than this. kinda busy with school so :]]]]
> 
> enjoy!

“Hey.”

That unfamiliar voice startled him. His books almost fell from his grip, and his glasses slid down to his nose. He messily fumbled with his glasses, before one of his books slipped. He bent down, ready to pick it up until a familiar blob of magenta red hair.

“Here.”

He only stared at the kid before him. Well, was man more fitting? He didn’t know. All he wanted was to get away quickly and mutter a silent apology for wasting his time. _ “U-Uh, thanks-” _ He messily signed, before turning his heel away. Before he can turn his back on the guy before him, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

“Don’t run away from me, dude,” The man said, voice small. He hesitated, turning slowly to face him. “I don’t mean ya any harm, I promise on Momma. And she’s a very good person.” The man beamed at him, and for a moment, he forgot that it was winter.

That there was snow, that the cold was making his body shake.

_ “I’m sorry,” _ Aphelios replied after a few seconds of awkward silence. Sett only sighed, before giving him a warm smile. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. Wanna go outside to buy some stuff?” Aphelios perked up at this, a small smile spreading in his lips before suddenly being brought back down to reality.

_ Is he doing this just to hurt me, like everyone else? _

It was unfair of Aphelios to simply just think of that, but considering how he was treated, thoughts like this would always plague him at every opportunity. There was this nagging question of doubt and anxiety creeping up at him and before he knew it, he would have already ruined any chances at interactions.

Sett remained silent, confused as to why the black-haired boy was reacting but let him be.

“You wan’ me to go out instead?” Sett offered after a few more seconds. Only then did Aphelios snap out of it, eyes widening before giving the man a tight smile. Sett chose to shut his mouth, obviously getting the vibe that Aphelios didn’t want to talk about it- whatever he was thinking about.

If there was anything Sett’s mother had told him, people would open up to him if they wanted to.

_ “N-No, we can go outside. Just one request please?” _

“Sure, what is it?”

_ “Can I get my patch...please? _ ” Aphelios shrunk, gestures weak as he immediately shoved them in his jacket pockets, before withdrawing them again- sighing as warmth disappeared immediately. Sett, still confused, couldn’t help but let his curiosity get the best of him. “Sure,” he nodded, “But why do you need ‘em? I mean, no need to answer or anything. Just curious.”

Aphelios fell silent at this. It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ want  _ to tell, more of like he wanted to tell but he was afraid, afraid that Sett would be like everybody else and take advantage of everything and end up bullying him like everybody else did. He took a deep breath, exhaling.

_ If I told him, I’d be able to at least get some pressure back off my shoulders...right? _

_ “I have bullies everywhere. They can recognize me with this...tattoo I have. This little crescent thing in my eye.” _ Aphelios says, pointing to the marking in his eyes. Sett heaves a huff at this, giving him a look that Aphelios wasn’t sure what for.

“You can still wear the patch and all, but I’m tellin’ you not to. I’ll beat up those bullies and give em a good moral lesson.”

There was silence.

_ “Why are you so nice?” _

Sett gave him a funny look like he almost couldn’t believe him. Aphelios would have laughed out loud if he wasn’t overtaken by confusion right now.

Sett slings his shoulder over Aphelios, whose eyes widened as he gave him a stare. Sett smiled lopsidedly, giving him a toothy grin.

“Cause people like you deserve it. Now, go get your patch and let’s get to buying stuff! I’m hungry for some steamed buns. It’s hella cold out here.”

Aphelios could only nod, relief washing through his system. As he went back to his house for his eyepatch, there was only one thought at the back of his mind.

_ Sett isn’t like anybody else. _


	3. connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just have to take everything slow.
> 
> Sett is the friend that Aphelios has always been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!!!! i wrote this in like less than an hour lmao, enjoy this!!!
> 
> thanks to adeteka [now Senchagreentea] for always commenting!! ur comments give me motivation to pump these out more, along with the serotonin boost I need to keep me going through the day. ilysm and I hope u know that ur amazing!!!!

Aphelios had learned a lot of things hanging out with Sett.

First of all, he really liked skinship. By that, he meant hugs, slinging his shoulder around him, random pats in the head and even having his silky red hair fluffed up by others. There would be random times where Sett would randomly lean at his shoulder, eyes closed as he would mutter something along the lines of _‘5 minutes’,_ which turned to hours and ended up with Aphelios’ shoulder cramping and panicked apologizing from Sett’s end, who then would offer anything that Aphelios liked.

Well, even though his tastes were weird.

Aphelios liked pineapple on pizza, liked mint choco chip ice cream, liked dipping his french fries in ice cream and gravy far more than he liked dipping it in ketchup. To be honest with himself, he never really liked the actual sauce itself either.

When Sett had found out about it, his face contorted into disgust. “You’re weird!”

Strangely enough when Sett had said that, there was no pang in his heart like it used to. Maybe because he knew that the man hadn’t said it with any ill intent. Maybe it was him being assuming, but the more time he spent with the man, the more he could tell that he was genuine, and not like anybody else.

Call him judgmental, but the fear lurked in his mind for the longest time. He had been so cautious with acting carefully as to not reveal weaknesses that Sett _could_ have used against him, but it was just so tiring.

He wanted to be understood for once, to finally let out everything. Sett had seen something in him everybody had missed.

And ever since then, sentences of sign language had turned to entire paragraphs when they were talking. Sett hadn’t pressured him to speak, not even once. He had even re-learned it since apparently, Sett had learned sign language early on when he met a kid that was just like him, bullied for being unable to speak [well, in Aphelios’ case, it was a bit different]. And barely a month after, Sett had been able to keep up with him.

The effort Sett had put in to even understand him almost brought him to tears. Sett had told him it was ok, that he wasn’t having any trouble, that Aphelios didn’t need to adjust to him when Sett could sign easier than Aphelios could try to talk. Perhaps that’s why the man found himself seeking Sett’s comfort, reassuring words.

Maybe that’s where he also started developing something for him.

He would randomly, and mindlessly pat Sett’s hair, humming a soft tune. Sett would welcome it, told him it was fine and he could even keep on going if he wanted to. Aphelios only nodded, and it continued further. He’d find himself snuggling against Sett’s broad chest, wrapping his arms around him. Sett would welcome it- heck, even set aside what he was doing to just let him hug him as much as he could. Aphelios would probably fall asleep- and when he didn’t, he would retract his arms around Sett and give him a smile that would always make Sett smile.

Aphelios was definitely floored at this point. He didn’t just want to admit it.

Sett had been everything he wanted as a friend- yet he wanted more than that.

Sleepovers turned to cuddles, funny stories about their childhood and bets on which competitive team of their favorite game would win. Losers would pay the winner a week whole of whatever drink they wanted- Aphelios would almost likely go broke from Sett’s addiction to sweets. He had recalled having seen bottles upon bottles of boba tea just piling up in his trash. He had probably counted more than 5 in a day, which honestly baffled him.

_Who drinks that much? Isn’t he gonna get diabetes at this point?_

Aphelios had thought of that many times. But he couldn’t judge when he saw tons of junk food lying around. It was too good to resist and his mouth would water at the mere mention of it. Sett had liked buying him that, but even he was perplexed with how many bags of junk food that he would be giving Aphelios. When Sett had asked him about it, Aphelios gave him a silent laugh. Sett sounded stunned, and he only remained confused, before his own eyes widened, grasping his throat, before signing.

_“I actually let out a sound!”_ Aphelios messily gestured, and Sett had only nodded, before giving him a smile. “Progress.” He spoke, and Aphelios had wanted to do it again but the man stopped him. “Don’t force yourself.”

Aphelios nodded, cracking a smile. _“Your addiction to boba tea is concerning, so don’t judge me.”_ Sett laughed earnestly. “Guess you’re right. I’m a moron.”

_“We both are.”_ Aphelios rolled his eyes playfully, and he was met with a soft punch at his side, making him wince but still laughing after.

They both went their separate ways, hanging out again in the next time they missed each other.

Aphelios learned another thing about Sett.

Second, Sett's full name was Settrigh.

He had learned about this fact once when Sett had invited him over to his mother’s house where Sett would occasionally visit. His mother was an amazing woman- both looks and personality. Aphelios could only smile, now seeing where Sett’s values- and looks- had come from. He towered over his mother- and yet, he would bend himself to her height, whereas his mother would complain about being too tall and big and that she needed to be tall. Sett would only tease her, a sly grin on his lips as he received a playful slap on his wrist.

Aphelios wanted to feel like that too.

Having a family.

His only family was Alune and yet, they weren’t your usual connection.

“Aphelios, my dear, do you need anything?” Sett’s mother had asked, voice gentle as she approached him. Aphelios shook his head. _“Nothing at the moment, ma'am.”_

“He said he doesn’t need anything, ma. But still, I’m kinda hungry so-”

Aphelios’ eyes widened. Before he knew it, his mouth had tried to open itself again, only to fail as no sound came out. Sett’s mother gave Aphelios a few seconds before smiling. “Don’t worry, dear. I can understand you. But I am rusty- I’ll probably have Sett teach me again.” She says, eagerness in her voice. His eyes watered again. _Time and time again, I get reminded of how amazing they are._

“Anyways, can I call you Phel?” Sett’s mother had offered, her hands taking his own, with Sett only staring at them with a soft smile dancing upon his lips. Aphelios couldn’t do anything but nod. “Settrigh, set the kitchen while I’m working on apple pie!”

Sett’s nose crinkled. “Ma, I told you to not call me that!” He whined, lips turning to a pout. Aphelios clutched his chest at how close he was to actually make a sound when he chuckled. Sett’s mother only gave Aphelios a concerned glance before turning her attention to her son. “Settrigh, it’s fine. Trust your mother! He won’t make fun of you.”

Sett only groaned, and his mother had left him alone with Aphelios once again.

_“Settrigh.”_

“Phel, please no.”

Aphelios snickered. _“Settrigh. Settrigh. Settrigh.”_

Sett’s eyes narrowed at him. Aphelios gulped, but the snicker was still there. He prepared himself for what was about to come.

_“Settrigh.”_

Aphelios had sprinted as fast as he could, only to end up tripping over their doormat- with Sett dragging him by the wrist as he complained to his mother making fun of him, his mother only ignoring his remarks as they set down for a meal.

Aphelios felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just edited some very minor stuff!! mostly grammatical errors and phrasing that I needed to make less awkward. there will be more to come I swear :D


End file.
